User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/BTTF's Four's Chespin's Winners Tournament
Hey. So, with Four leaving, I claimed the winner's tourney. Here's what Four had. I'm just making this a new blog so I can edit it when it comes time. Here goes! Rules 1. Only winners based on the polls, not personal opinion 2. You may sign up for up to 3 characters (i.e. I could sign up as Picasso, Monroe, and Trump) 3. Matches will be set based on similarities to others (i.e. Skrillex will battle someone else, not Mozart.) 4. Come up with original lines. No ripping them from the rapper's respective battle 5. Have fun! :D *note, I won't include Nice Peter Signed Up BackToTheFuturama86 as John Lennon, William Shakespeare, and Sherlock Holmes Captain Warrior as Darth Vader and Abe Lincoln Firebrand795 as Eastwood, Vince Offer and Muhammad Ali WonderPikachu12 as Mario Bros. Adam, and Doctor Who Joeaikman as Vladimir Putin, Al Capone, and Gandhi PolarBore as Freddie Mercury and Moses BasaltWolfED145RS as Master Chief and Boba Fett TheGrinchinaPinch as Barack Obama and Beethoven NightFalcon9004 as Steven Hawking, Mozart, and Michael Jackson Wachowman as Macho Man Randy Savage and Hulk Hogan Minipop56 as Steve Jobs and Nikola Tesla Dragonsblood23 as Billy Mays and Ghost of Christmas Future JPhil2.0 as Christopher Columbus, Adolf Hitler, and Gandalf Patts9009 as Mr. Rogers, Bob Ross, and Joan of Arc Panchamp98 as Cleopatra Scrawland Scribblescratch as Genghis Khan and Napoleon Bonaparte Meatholl as Sarah Palin Unclaimed Characters: The Wright Brothers and Babe Ruth are available. All other winners are taken. Matches Round 1: Beethoven (Grinch) vs Mozart (Night) Bob Ross (Patts) vs Mr. Rogers (Patts) Steven Hawking (Night) vs Steve Jobs (Mini) Genghis Khan (Scraw) vs Adolf Hitler (Phil) John Lennon (BTTF) vs Freddie Mercury (Polar) feat. Michael Jackson (Night) Barack Obama (Grinch) vs Gandhi (Joeaikman) Sarah Palin (Meat) vs Joan of Arc (Patts) Hulk Hogan (Wach) vs Muhammad Ali (Fire) Ghost of Christmas Future (Dragon) vs Doctor Who (Wonder) Master Chief (Basalt) vs Darth Vader (CW) Abraham Lincoln (CW) vs Vladimir Putin (Joeaikman) Macho Man (Wach) vs Babe Ruth Al Capone (Joeaikman) vs Clint Eastwood (Fire) Sherlock Holmes (BTTF) vs Nikola Tesla (Mini) Wright Bros. vs Christopher Columbus (Phil) Moses (Polar) vs Cleopatra (Pan) Napoleon Bonaparte (Scraw) vs Boba Fett (Basalt) William Shakespeare (BTTF) vs Mario Bros. (Wonder) Billy Mays (Dragon) vs Vince Offer (Fire) Gandalf (Phil) vs Adam (Wonder) (ran out of ideas) Round 2: Beethoven or Mozart vs John Lennon, Freddie Mercury, or Michael Jackson Bob Ross or Mr. Rogers vs Barack Obama or Gandhi Stephen Hawking or Steve Jobs vs Nikola Tesla vs Sherlock Holmes Genghis Khan or Adolf Hitler vs Napoleon Bonaparte or Boba Fett Sarah Palin or Joan of Arc vs Cleopatra or Moses Hulk Hogan or Muhammad Ali vs Macho Man or Babe Ruth Ghost of Christmas Future or The Doctor vs Master Chief or Darth Vader Abe Lincoln or Vladimir Putin vs Al Capone or Clint Eastwood Wright Brothers or Christopher Columbus vs Gandalf or Adam William Shakespeare or Mario Brothers vs Billy Mays or Vince Offer Round 3: TBA Category:Blog posts